


Reunions (and why they aren't always bad)

by RainbowSnek



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: (I think?), Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, genderfluidlokiweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSnek/pseuds/RainbowSnek
Summary: Thor visits Loki and their family after years of not having seen each other. All in all, it doesn't go as bad as one would expect.





	Reunions (and why they aren't always bad)

**Author's Note:**

> Genderfluid Loki Week, March 18- Family

She knew that something was wrong long before she set foot into the house. The wards that she had so carefully placed had been disturbed. Not knowing by whom, Loki could only summon her daggers and hope that her children were unharmed.  
  
  
She cautiously opened the door, careful not to make a sound in case the intruder was armed. What she found inside, however, surprised her.   
  
  
The first thing she noticed was her children's laughter, not unlike the one they would let out when their father hoisted them up and carried them on his shoulders. The second thing was the man, who was most definitely not her husband.  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" Loki asked her brother in a harsh tone.  
  
  
"Loki! We were waiting for you. I didn't know when you would get back, so I decided to come in," Thor said, not answering her question and seeming completely unbothered by the fact that they hadn't seen each other in years.  
  
  
"Eydís, Ari, do you know where your father is?" she asked her children, ignoring her brother. When they nodded, she told them to go to him and not come back until she called them. They looked worried, but obeyed their mother's words.  
  
  
"Father is looking for you," Thor said, instantly becoming serious.  
  
  
"I know," Loki said, suddenly weary after the adrenaline had worn off. "I assume you're here to bring me back. At least let me say goodbye to my family first."  
  
  
"Gods no. I just came to warn you. Heimdall refuses to tell him anything, but if he finds out your whereabouts, I don't think he will be very happy." Thor hesitated for a second, then added "I also heard rumours about you having children. I wanted to meet my nieces or nephews."  
  
  
Loki had suspected Odin's disapproval, but having her suspicions confirmed by another person, and by her oblivious brother at that, sparked something in her heart that was too close to fear for her liking. She had no disillusions about her magic being able to protect her and her family. While it could shield them from his and his ravens' view, it was no match for Odin's fury once he found out that his "son" had brought such shame onto himself, his family, and all of Asgard. Nevertheless, hearing the second part of what Thor had to say made her smile faintly.  
  
  
"Are you happy here?" her brother surprised Loki with the question. She thought back on the past couple of years. She had met the man who would become her husband shortly after arriving on Vanaheimr. He hadn't been planning on falling in love back then, just get away from his family for a while, but things happened and it seemed like the Norms had different plans for him. Their first child, Eydís, had been born a few months after their wedding, and then Ari followed soon. The three of them were wonderful people who loved her unconditionally, more than she could say about most Æsir. Loki, of course, loved them with all her heart. She had plans about going into town with them next afternoon, to surprise Ari for his birthday. If Thor was telling the truth about his reason for coming, she might even invite him.  
  
  
"Yes, I believe I am," Loki answered simply, with a faint smile on her lips.  
  
  
"I'm glad to hear that."—he paused for a second— "If you don't mind, could I come to visit more often? I think your children like their new uncle." Loki let out a short laugh at this, all previous tension disappearing and all her worries about Odin being put on second place.  
  
  
"Of course, you big oaf. Come. I want to introduce you to my husband," she said while leading him towards the garden, where she knew her family would be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! ^.^  
> I am still not a native English speaker, so if there are any typos, please point them out. I am not the best writer, but I really like doing this and would like to improve and continue.


End file.
